


Arimathea

by DistractionCake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Coda, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionCake/pseuds/DistractionCake
Summary: PREVIEW:"Lexa feels her chest fill up with the same sense of pride that she feels when her Natblidas do well in their training sessions with her.A fleeting thought of she is mine crosses Lexa's mind, before she speaks again."SUMMARY:Coda to 3x05





	

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposting-in-progress]

 

* * *

 

 

The bodies are being arranged, one by one, to be put on pyres before the day is done. The horses are being readied and Clarke and Lexa begin to gather their things in order to head back to Polis. They need to get there and speak with the other Ambassadors, so that the Commander can explain their next move. As Trikru Grounders move around the field going about their duties, Octavia approaches where Clarke and Lexa stand. Before she can get a word out, Lexa speaks.

"Octavia. You will stay and assist Indra in all that she orders, is that clear?"

Clarke gives her a look, unsure as to why Lexa is ordering Octavia.

"I need to wait for Kane to radio, so that I can get Lincoln out of Arkadia," Octavia replies, the defiant edge to her tone clear.

"That is not your task at this moment."

"Commander - " Clarke attempts to interrupt.

"He's in danger. It's not safe for him in Arkadia!" Octavia replies.

"At the Mountain, you trusted me to get our people out. I am asking you to trust that I will do the same again," Lexa responds coolly.

Clarke looks away briefly, clenching her jaw.

"Our people?" Octavia asks in disbelief.

"You are _Trikru_ , are you not?" Lexa asks, cutting Octavia off.

"I…" Octavia trails off. She looks over at Clarke, the exhaustion in the other girl's eyes clear, a soft smile beginning to take shape on her face despite it. She glances around at the bodies, the pain in her chest present with every breath she takes. Octavia swallows, tears in her eyes, and nods.

"And you are Indra's Second, correct?" Lexa asks.

" _Sha, Heda_ ," Octavia answers more confidently. This is where she belongs.

Lexa feels her chest fill up with the same sense of pride that she feels when her _Natblidas_ do well in their training sessions with her.

A fleeting thought of _she is mine_ crosses Lexa's mind, before she speaks again.

"Then go do your duty, _Octavia kom Trikru_."

Octavia chances another glance at Clarke, but this time the woman is looking at Lexa. She nods and walks off to find Indra.

Lexa watches her go, until she feels something touching her left hand. She glances down and sees Clarke's right hand reaching for her palm much like she did the night of her _solo gonplei_ , although at a much slower pace this time.

Lexa holds her breath as Clarke minutely moves her hand, until their fingers are casually intertwined. Lexa exhales and, emboldened by Clarke's actions, firmly grasps her hand.

Lexa stares at their hands together, uncaring of who around her sees.

"Our people?" Clarke asks softly.

Lexa's eyes snap back up to meet blue ones.

"Yes," she swallows, "there aren't many inside Arkadia, but they're there."

Clarke looks pained at the truth of such a fact, at the realization that her people are less than before - not through death, but through choice.

Clarke almost isn't sure which one hurts less.

"You'll need a list of names," Clarke responds, the emotion clear in her voice.

"Thankfully, I have an Ambassador for that," Lexa says, a soft smile gracing her features.

Lexa turns to face forward now, spots Indra directing Octavia and a few other Grounders as they move the bodies of her - of _their_ people.

She swallows back the pain.

She squeezes Clarke's hand.

A moment passes, until Lexa suddenly feels pressure against her left shoulder. She looks to her left to see that Clarke has turned her body to face her and is now resting her forehead against the Commander's shoulder.

Clarke releases a shaky breath before she speaks, " _War is brewing, Lexa, I need you_."

A beat passes.

" _Yu don ai_."

Clarke squeezes her hand back.

 


End file.
